not invincible
by Klariss
Summary: ils m'ont toujours vu comme invincible, immortel. Aujourd'hui superman est mort.


Ty (klaxonnant): BOUGES TOI

La voiture fit une embardée sur la gauche et évita de justesse un camion arrivant en face.

Ty: Abruti!

Les gyrophares et toutes sirène dehors, Ty accéléra et 55 David ne prit pas le temps de freiner au feu rouge.

Ty: Y'a rien?

Finney: N-non...

Ty: T'es sûr?

Finney: Fonces!

Ty (à une voiture): Bordel! Gares toi!

Il prit le haut parleur

Ty: Rangez-vous sur votre droite!

Il l'envoya balancer.

Finney: Calmes toi.

Ty dépassa la voiture à toute vitesse, tandis que Finney se tenait comme il le pouvait.

Ty: Appelle!

Finney: 55 David à central, on est presque rendu à l'adresse indiquée. Des nouvelles?

Central: Bien reçu, David. Aucunes informations complémentaires

Finney: 10-4 Central.

Ty braqua un grand coup, évitant une voiture arrivant sur la droite.

Ty: Putain! Ils entendent rien ou quoi? Finney fais gaffe!

Finney: Ouais, ouais.

Ty: On n'y sera jamais à temps! Mais quel imbécile!

Finney regarda Ty, il ne pouvait rien dire... pas dans une situation comme ça. Il regarda alors dans le rétro pour voir deux autres patrouilleuses les suivre,

Un homme dévasté dans une salle de bain à peine éclairée tenait une arme à la main. Il se regarda dans le miroir puis passa son autre main sur son visage pour faire disparaître ces larmes, cette fatigue, cette culpabilité qui l'avaient conduit jusque ici, ses yeux rouges emplis de détresse, ses poches lui donnant dix années de plus, ses traits tirés et amaigris, cette apparence squelettique qui faisait partie intégrante de sa vie depuis les deux derniers mois. Ce geste qui lui était si familier et qui pourtant ne résolvait rien. Il se dirigea lentement vers la baignoire puis s'assit dedans, avant de porter à sa tempe l'objet de sa liberation.

Jelly: T'es sûr?

Faith: Jamais été plus sûre? Grouilles toi

La voiture banalisée elle aussi fonçait sur l'artère parallèle à 55 David.

Faith: T'as mis les sirènes?

Jelly: T'entends pas ce bruit hurlant dans tes oreilles?

Faith soupira puis reporta le portable à son oreille, ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux vides.

Faith: Réponds!

Jelly klaxonna un automobiliste

Jelly: Quel imbécile!

Faith le regarda puis tourna la tête.

Faith: FREINES!

Jelly pila la voiture, qui alla s'arrêter juste devant la portière avant d'un fourgon qui s'était engagé dans l'inbtersection, leur refusant la priorité.

Faith: BOUGES

Jelly: DEGAGES!

Faith: magnes-toi!

L'automobiliste se recula et jelly reprit sa course contre la montre.

Faith: Décroches, s'il te plaît décroches!

Sacha: Sully!

Sully: Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai vu, j'ai vu...

Il bifurqua sur Lexington.

Sacha: Accélères!

Sully: Tu veux prendre le volant? Je fais ce que je peux!

Swersky: Vous roulez toujours aussi vite en patrouille?

Sully: Patron...

Il regarda dans le rétroviseur le Lieutenant assit à l'arrière

Swersky: Mais FONCES Sully, FONCES!

Sully: A vos ordres!

Swersky: Quel imbécile!

Il réitéra son portable une nouvelle, mais toujours aucune tonnalité. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur.

Swersky: Tu l'as eu? ... Toujours rien non ... Dans cinq minutes ... Les secouristes sont en route... Moi aussi.

Il raccrocha et se frotta les yeux.

Sacha: On va y arriver

Swersky: Je l'espère.

L'homme porta une dernière fois la main à son front où la sueur perlait désormais. En bas, les voitures de police étaient arrêtées et les policiers venaient d'en descendre, se précipitant dans les escaliers. Il entendit le bruit fracassant de sa porte s'ouvrir sous les coups de pieds, puis les pas des différentes personnes s'insinuer chez lui, un commentaire sur l'état de son appartement ravagé, puis les portes s'ouvrir petit à petit et son nom être appelé. Mais il était trop tard, désormais. Plus personne ne pouvait rien, sauf lui. Il avait trouvé la solution. Il pressa son doigt sur la gâchette au moment ou sa porte de salle de bain vola en éclat, avant d'entendre le cri d'une femme et la détonnation.

Faith: NON!

La main de l'homme retomba innerte et du sang commença à couler.

Faith se précipita vers lui, hystérique, impossible désormais de se contrôler.

Faith: S'il vous plaît, non... Bosco... non!


End file.
